


The Fall of The Shadows

by Parasite_Satellite



Series: Golden Candy [1]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fortnitemares, Fortnitemares 2020, Gen, Headcanon, Injury, Midas and Jules are siblings, Mutual Pining, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite_Satellite/pseuds/Parasite_Satellite
Summary: Events in this story take place near the end of Fortnitemares.Midas is ready to exact his revenge on the people who wronged him. However, a series of events would happen that leads his night going into a completely different direction. One that he didn't plan for, not in the slightest.
Relationships: Chaos Agent/Midas (Mentioned) (Fortnite), Midas/Zoey (Fortnite)
Series: Golden Candy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171937
Kudos: 2





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote a couple of Fortnite fanfiction, mostly Midas X Zoey fics because it's my favorite crack ship. I decided to start posting them now because I want to share them with the word. Expect more to come out soon.

Darkness raised in Apollo. But not in the typical twilight you would expect when the sun would set for the night. Instead, it was something else, something that has never been seen before on the island. 

For the past 13 days, a mysterious weather forecast that no one could explain had struck Apollo. Every night the entire island would be covered by a thick layer of purple fog. At first, everyone freaked out, believing that the legendary Storm King was back for revenge, ready to claim the island back for his own. However, when it became apparent that the fog wasn't related to the Storm King. Everyone went back to their regular lives. After all, Halloween was coming up, and it didn't feel right to cancel the celebration over something so harmless. Still, people created rules to protect the people of Apollo. 

It wasn't just the purple fog that caused a commotion for Apollo. Since the arrival of the mysterious mist. Reports have been coming in of people witnessing dark, purple ghosts lurking within the fog. Others dismissed it as a trick of the eye with people seeing things or mistaken one of these spirits as a regular person. Still, people worried it didn't help that all this has been going on for almost two weeks. Little did everything know. This night on November 2nd would be the last night of the fog. 

It wasn't a sound that woke Castor in the late night. Rather some little voice in the back of his head that coaxed his eyes open. The voice he had been ignoring for the past two weeks was now almost impossible to ignore. He wanted to ignore it again and return to slumber. But at that moment, the sight of the wizard's study and the bookshelves illuminated by the moonlight outside his bedroom seemed to wake him up and motivate him to listen to his inner voice. He darted to the bookshelves and began skimming through the books in alphabetical order. He stopped when he gazed through the books a second time and finally understood what's been eating him up inside. 

"Elmira!" His voice boomed through the quiet cottage, his hands still dancing along the sides of the books, his eyes growing wide in worry.

"Sir?" his study door opened and appeared the younger wizard. It's clear that by looking at her, she had just woken up. Still, in her pajamas and her glasses missing, she looks to her older friend. Worry and bewilderment grew inside her. She's never heard him speak in that volume or pitch before. Castor always talked in a calm and wise tone, but this time it was different, that scared her. She questioned with a cautious tone, "It's almost midnight, whatever is the matter?"

Almost instantly, Castor turned to the younger wizard. His blood was starting to turn cold. "I can't find it. It's not here." He shivered.

Elmira slowly walked over to Castor, still confused over the situation. "What are you talking about?" she questioned again, fear rising in her voice.

"Spells from the Shadows of hell. One of the darkest spell books knows to magical kind."

The younger wizard gave a small gasp in response, just the name of the book was enough to send shivers down her spine. Though she never read the book, she's heard wicked stories of the spells and potions within. Most tell of incantations that can bring forth dark ages to lands beyond and other sinister tales. However, there was one story that was enough to make Elmira cry in terror. It tells the story of a spell that would grant the user an army of shadows from worlds beyond their knowledge, leaving behind a dark purple fog in their wake.

Elmira's eyes shoot open, hearing the story repeat over and over again in her head. The purple mist, reports of ghost within. Her jaw slightly opened from the thought, looking out of the window and into the purple misty sky outside. Worry now replaced with fear. She darted her head to Castor, who appeared to have made the same conclusion as her.

"Elmira." Castor croaked, his voice low with a panicked undertone. "You and I are the only people who keep guard of the books." He walks closer to her. Elmira tried to step away from him but she ended up being stopped by the wall behind her. "13 days ago. Who came here 13 days ago? Elmira, your the only person who knows. Who was here?"

Elmira quickly searched through the memories within her head. She recalled Castor being away that day, leaving her in charge of the books. From what she can remember, only one person came to look through the spell books, and it was-

"No," Elmira whispered, now terrified, with the memory she presented herself with and the horrible implication that came with it. "Dear God, no, not him." Her voice was shaking now.

"Him?" Castor questioned, his voice now rising with panic. "Elmira, who was here 13 days ago? Who are they?" He was inches away now, fury and fear mixed as one. "What's his name?!"

"Midas. It was Midas."

Castor took a step away from Elmira, slowly walking back to sit on a nearby chair. His head, resting in his hands. Anger and fear turned to just fear. He knows Midas. The man who tried to destroy everything now had one of the deadliest spell books in hand. "Oh God." he quavered to himself as he too gazed out into the fog-covered window.


	2. The Beginning

Rage. Rage was the only emotion the flowed through Chaos Agent's body. He glared out the window and gazed towards the now-abandoned Authority. He was furious about everything. 

Not too long ago, he was the fearless leader of Shadow. Now he was without a job, hiding away with his most loyal and devoted Shadow agent, Rue. Despite being considered to be one of Shadows' best employee. Chaos Agent couldn't stand her. He found her perky and obsessive personality beyond annoying. Never less, he manipulated her for the sole purpose of doing his dirty work. Rue is one of the best agents Shadow had to offer. It's the reason why that at his command, if he could no longer work as the leader, Rue would take his place. Despite her personality, she was almost as sadistic as him.

It's one of the reasons he hates her for leaving her position at Shadow to find him after the flood. Because of her, the role of the leader now belonged to Midas' little sister Jules. 

"Jules." He growled to himself. That fucking bitch ruined everything for him. The only reason he forced her to become a Shadow Agent was because of her brilliant mind. Along with torturing her as a prisoner. The idea of metaphorically keeping someone trapped in a cage with no means of escape made the sludge man smile. Since she obtained the role of Shadow's leader, she had destroyed his legacy. Firstly she ended the war between Ghost and Shadow. Next, she discontinued all Shadow experiments that were considered 'unethical'. Finally, she had their main base, The Authority, close down because Shadow didn't have enough money to keep it up and functioning in the long term.

Chaos Agent growled to himself. Never has he wanted to cause so much harm to a single person before. So what if some Shadow experiments were unethical. People test things on animals all the time. No one had a problem with that. 

Now he had a new mission. He wanted revenge. He was going to find Jules and make her pay for destroying everything he's worked for, his method of revenge, death. 

The only other reason he trapped Jules in Shadow in the first place was to torment him. Midas, that spineless coward was still out there. Chaos Agent loathed Midas with every ounce of his being. He silently regrets not killing the man during the device event when he had the chance. But the idea of Midas becoming a helpless slave to Shadow was just too entertaining for him. Plus, he knew that deep down inside, there was always going to be a little piece of him that wouldn't want any harm to come to Midas. He blamed their history for that. If he didn't get close to him in the first place, Midas would most likely be dead by now. That simple fact was enough to make Chaos Agent scream in rage, throwing a small object into the wall behind him.

"Chaos!" A chipper voice called out to him. The door behind him opened to reveal non-other than Rue. Her sly smile lingered on her face as she spoke. "I got some information for you."

"Get out." Chaos Agent spoke to Rue, his voice cold with no emotion in it. "I'm in the middle of something."

"What?" Rue responded in a snarky tone. "Were you busy moping about your past again? It gets boring, you know." Rue fixed up her glasses while she spoke. "Besides. You know I don't like seeing you all grumpy. I just wanted to cheer you up, that's all." Rue began to walk towards Chaos Agent until she was standing right next to him. 

Chaos Agent cringed in her presence, he responded. "What kind of information do you have?"

Rue gave a sinister smile in reply. She spoke again in an assured tone. "I've heard rumors from a little birdie that The Ruins might not be as abandoned as we thought." She handed him some pictures that contained the ruins of the former Authority. Each one had a red circle drawn on them. Inside each circle is what appeared to be a Ghost henchman.

"Looks like Ghost is claiming back their home," Rue added. "Let's think for a second." Her formal tone returned. "Ghost henchmen only respond to their bosses. Each boss had their own main location. Who was in charge of the Authority?"

Chaos Agent looked at Rue as she continued to speak, knowing who she was talking about, "It only makes sense for him to return there after Shadow left. He's probably trying to reclaim his home. Besides, even if it wasn't Midas. We could still go there to torment whichever Ghost boss is hiding there."

Chaos Agent looked back at the photo. The rage within him returning. "Rue?" He questioned. "How certain are you in knowing that it's him?"

"As sure as one could be." Almost immediately after saying that, Chaos Agent grabbed Rue by her wrist as he began to make his way out of the house and into the cold night. "Woah, wait," Rue gasped with a perplexed tone to her voice. "Where are we going?"

"To the Ruins, of course. I think it's time to pay my old friend a final visit."

It's been almost five months. Still, no recent updates came to Jules over her brother's whereabouts. Jules laid on her silver balcony, her house decorated with vast silver contraptions and inventions she created through her time as an engineer. However, recently she's been focusing on a more specific type of device. One's that can find or track a missing person. To her, Jules had every right to be worried about her older brother's whereabouts. The last time she saw him, he was swept away by the flood and disappeared into the vast ocean beyond. Jules refuses to give up on finding Midas. She has hope that they would be reunited again, and this time they won't have to worry about Ghost or Shadow anymore. Jules wished for nothing more than living a quiet life with her brother, back to how they were before they had lost their mother.

Jules shook her thoughts away as she continued to sit by the balcony, waiting for someone to arrive. That someone in question was her mechanical pet Owl; Ohm. Recently, Jules had upgraded Ohm to help her in tracking Midas. She figured that since Ohm can fly, she'll be able to cover more ground with him. Every day, Jules would fix up Ohm and send him out to explore the island. Every night he would come back to Jules and give his findings. So far, nothing, much to Jules annoyance. It didn't help that the recent purple mist that covered Apollo made things more difficult for them. 

Jules tried to stay tough, but the tender memories of her past began creeping up into her head. She remembered all the times she used to tease him. They remembered all those quiet moments with her mum. Jules didn't know how much she missed her as tears began to threaten to pour out of her eyes. She remembered when Ghost and Shadow were one singular agency, known as Soul. Jules remembered the civil war that broke Soul into Shadow and Ghost. Lastly, she remembered Chaos Agent stealing her life away by forcing her to become a Shadow agent and forcing her to be separated from Midas. She was only seventeen when she lost her only family member because of him. 

The memory of seeing Midas, with a blood-covered face, being forced to leave her was enough to send Jules bursting into tears. Though she was twenty now, she still felt like a hopeless child. They cried, gazing up to the heavens above. She missed her mother and Midas. She missed teasing him, Jules missed talking to him about random science trivia, she missed coming to him for advice for problems in her life. Even though Midas wasn't good at helping people with personal situations, she still went to him just so someone she cared about can listen to her without judgement. She continued to cry, now laying her head into her hands while she rested on the balcony in the night surrounding her.

Her cries ceased when she heard the familiar mechanical hoot that echoed in the sky. The sound was coming straight towards her. Jules perked up her head to see Ohm flying towards the balcony. He perched on the large silver bars next to her, singing his usual tune to her. "Hello, Ohm." Jules sniffed, wiping away her tears as she spoke. "What's the report?"

Ohm was unique in the sense of giving reports on his search. Instead of speaking, he would use a song to explain his findings. Jules implanted each melody to him. Each tune held a special meaning for her. For example, if Ohm couldn't find Midas, he would play the song, 'Angels in the desert.' It was a song that Midas always played when he was a teenager. Jules had grown numb to the melody after hearing it every night for almost five months now. 

Jules laid back on the balcony, expecting to hear that familiar electro-swing opening she's now grown accustomed to in the last months. Instead, Ohm sang out a gentle tune, something you would listen to on a music box. It took Jules a second to recognize what that song was. She turned to Ohm, tears growing in her eyes again. She can't remember the last time she heard that song. The tune in question was 'A peaceful storm'. It was the lullaby that their mother would sing to the two when they were younger. All Jules could do was smile. She knew what each song meant. That song should only play when Ohm found Midas alive. Jules wept, embracing her mechanical companion in a tight hug.

"Where is he?" Jules asked, her voice going high pitched with excitement. "Ohm, please show me the coordinates to Midas' whereabouts."

Ohm stopped playing the song and chirped to his friend. His eyes glowed as he displayed a holographic map of his location. To Jules' surprise, the coordinates lead right towards the former Authority.

"Well, that's a surprise." She said to herself. "I thought he wouldn't go back there." She stood up straight, grabbing her silver gun and heading to the door. "Ohm." She turned to her bird. "Keep the house in check while I fetch Midas. I'll see you soon, okay?" Ohm whistled in response as Jules closed the door behind her, making a b-line towards the Authority. "Midas, I hope you're alright. Please don't do anything stupid in there." Jules thought to herself as she continued to sprint through the purple mist surrounding her. 

It was past midnight, Zoey couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning on the makeshift bed, she couldn't get comfy. She thought to herself, why can't she rest? Maybe it was the hollow moans that echoed through The Ruins, caused by the mysterious shadow creatures that lurked through the halls. Perhaps it was the bed she'd been sleeping in for the past 13 days. What if her back couldn't take the hard mattress anymore. But no, Zoey knew deep down why she couldn't sleep. Try as she might, there is no denying her real reason for staying awake. She couldn't stop thinking about Midas.

It had been five months since she rescued him from the cold ocean that engulfed Apollo for months. She didn't know when she started to develop feelings for him. Whether it was because of his charming personality, or maybe she always felt safe when she was with him, regardless of the situation. Or it could be because he's one of the few people that doesn't underestimate her intelligence or choices. Either way, Zoey found herself smitten with the golden man. 

She didn't know she loved him until a couple of her friends began to tease her about having a crush on someone. Unbeknownst to Zoey, she had obvious signs of being in love that everyone seemed to notice other than her. It wasn't until after the teasing that Zoey concluded that she might have a crush on him. She tried to deny it, but the signs soon became apparent to her as well. Zoey would get butterflies in her stomach when they were with him. She would spend all day just thinking about Midas. But one sign she had that annoyed her most was her uncontrollable flirting.

Whenever she was in love with someone, she would unintentionally flirt with said person. Zoey caught herself a few times. Nonetheless, she still had her slip ups. Even now, Zoey mentally slaps herself for complementing Midas' new look when he became a shadow conductor. Zoey was lucky with the other times she accidentally flirted with Midas. Either he didn't notice, or he didn't register it as flirting. However, it still put Zoey on edge.

There's no denying that Zoey loved Midas, but did Midas love Zoey? According to her, probably not. Midas was a man of class. Everything about him was formal, and Zoey wasn't like that in the slightest. She had bright green hair that was always in a pigtail style. She wore pink coloured clothes that dawned on them inedible candy. It was her style, though it did make her stick out like a sore thumb compared to everyone else. Midas was a high-class man. High-class people only dated other high-class people, and Zoey was far from the high class. Plus, she doesn't want to lose Midas as a friend. She loves spending time with him, and she doesn't want her feeling to squander it. If it comes out that Zoey loved Midas, there's a good chance that Midas would get rid of her. The thought made Zoey's eyes water. They didn't want to lose another friend. 

Then a thought occurred to her. Midas was going through a lot at the moment, with him controlling a shadow army in an attempt to screw over the people who wronged him. All that stress must not be doing him too well. You see, Midas is the type of guy that would unintentionally overwork himself to the point of exhaustion. He needs someone to coax him into taking breaks. Everyone needs a break once in a while, and Zoey was going to help him. If she can't be his girlfriend, she can still be his friend. She got out of bed and switched into her usual attire before leaving her makeshift bedroom and heading to the top floor.

His eyes were heavy, yet Midas refused to let them rest. Resting would waste his time, especially on something as important as this. For days now, he has been planning on exacting revenge on the Shadow agency. He wanted those heartless monsters to have a taste of their own medicine. And what better way to do it then to send an army of shadow demons to attack them when they least suspected. So far, everything was going well. His army was almost in the hundreds. A few of his former Ghost henchmen were now fully equipped with rocket launchers and the highest quality guns Apollo had available. Yet, Midas still wasn't ready to take out Shadow. Some things prevented him from setting his plan out in motion. Firstly, he didn't know where the Shadows' main base was. Secondly, to his knowledge, Jules was still the leader of Shadow. The last thing Midas would ever want to do is to harm his little sister because of his anger and determination.

With the Drum gun still in his purple hands, he looked below him at the ruins of his former home. He was on the top floor, standing behind the magical candle circle that granted him the supernatural powers he now possessed. Though he missed his golden powers, he assured himself that the spell wouldn't be permanent. When he finished exacting his revenge, he'll undo the spell. He looked back to the levitating golden chair and the magic candles. There was no denying that the candles were magic. Through harsh winds and rain, not a single candle went out. The wax didn't even melt, much to his surprise. 

Midas turned back to at the Ruins below him. Ghost henchmen were still guarding the area with their lives. The only sounds he heard were the shadow creatures and the footsteps of his men below. He sighed to himself. It's been 13 days, and it felt like he hadn't made any progress. Every day he'd wake up to write up his plans before roaming around the Ruins in search of trespassers. Other than mastering the Shadows, the days have felt empty to him. If it hadn't been for Zoey keeping him company, he would have died of boredom on the sixth day. 

Midas shook his head in response to the thought and went back to observing the cold building around him. Midas didn't know why Zoey always seemed to creep into his mind whenever he was in a daydream. She would appear. Every time he was near her, he felt weak at the knees, and he couldn't understand why. Though what surprised him the most was when he became a shadow conductor. Zoey complimented him on his new appearance. The experience made Midas blush. He couldn't understand why he blushed at Zoey's words. "It's been a while since anyone has complimented my appearance." Or, "It must be a side effect of the spell." Those were the only excuses Midas could come up with for the reasoning behind the blush. He shook his head again when he noticed that he was thinking of Zoey once more while lost in thought. "Why does this keep happening?" He thought to himself as he glanced around to find something, anything that would take his mind off things.

His body froze in place when he made direct eye contact with Zoey. The green-haired girl was looking right at him. A gentle smile lay on her face. Midas felt his heart begin to race, most likely in surprise at the sight of his friend. "Agh!" Midas gasped. Seconds later, he immediately composed himself the best he can. He took a breath before he questioned Zoey in his ghostly tone. "Zoey? I thought you were asleep. What are you doing awake?"

Zoey tried, but she couldn't stop smiling when she was looking at him. She mentally calmed herself down before replying to Midas while mirroring his movements. "I was, but then I remembered your habit of overworking, so I came to check up on you."

"Well, that's nice of you to do. But I can assure you that I'm fine." 

Zoey's smile faded when she took a closer look at Midas. "You look exhausted." she pointed out. "It's not healthy to overwork yourself, even if it's for a good cause." 

Midas didn't want to admit it, yet Zoey was right. He wants to lay down. He wanted to take things slow, but that just wasn't an option for him. "Your right." He stretched. "It's just that it's too important for me. I can't rest."

"Midas," Zoey replied softly. "I understand where your coming from, but your body is more important than anything else in the world." She lifted her left arm out for exaggeration. "You only have one body. It's best to treat it right, so please take a break."

He looked down at his purple arms and tattoos before looking back at Zoey. Unintentionally, mirroring her movement, "Fine. I'll take a break." He replied, causing Zoey to smile again. "But only for a minute." He continued.

"So what are you going to do on your break then?" Zoey questioned, her smile growing wider. That question threw him off a bit. What can Midas do? There wasn't anything inside The Ruins that can keep him entertained. He looked around again before taking a glance at the night sky that sparkled with a thousand stars. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"I'm going to stargaze," Midas responded to Zoey, turning back to look at her. "Do you wanna join me?" Midas froze in his spot. Why did he say that? That was the worst thing he could say. He mentally slapped himself after asking the question.

Zoey was almost taken aback by his question. Stargazing? with Midas? Isn't stargazing something that couples do together. The mental image of her and Midas cuddled up together, watching a shooting star almost made Zoey bounce in her spot. She quickly removed the image from her head. She smiled at Midas, continuing to act as if nothing happened. "Of course, I would love to." Zoey pulled out a large blanket from her backpack. "Lucky for you, I always come prepared for anything."

The two friends sat next to each other on the pink and purple blanket, gazing upon the stars above them. The sounds of the late-night crickets made the night peaceful. Howbeit, Midas felt awkward. His heart still raced, which was starting to annoy him, plus his mind kept telling him to talk to Zoey. He had to it would be weird to watch the stars without talking to the person next to you. His mind began bubbling for ideas. "So." He began, still looking up at the sky. "Do you know a lot about stars?" Midas groaned internally at his question. Why is he acting so awkward? He was a world-renowned spy. The last thing he needs to be is a bumbling idiot. 

Zoey looked to Midas as she answered in her usual upbeat manner. "I'm actually pretty knowable about the stars and galaxies. I used to study astronomy all the time as a kid. It was my favourite subject." She turned to look back at the sky. "See that star up north?" Zoey questioned, pointing to a star in the sky. Midas nodded as Zoey continued to talk. "That's Vega. It's the brightest star in the Lyra constellation."

"Fascinating," Midas whispered, taking a closer look at Vega. He chirped. "I know a bit about the stars as well. We took a class on it when I was in school. We would decorate the classroom with those glow in the dark stars while we created made-up constellations."

Zoey giggled. "Sounds like fun." She looked at the Rigel star before speaking out loud to herself. "I wonder what kind of star I would be?"

"Probably Sirius."

Zoey glanced at Midas in surprise. She didn't expect a response from him. "Why, Sirius?" She questioned. 

"Because Sirius is one of the brightest stars in the sky, excluding the sun." He turned to look at Zoey. "It's bright, just like your personality."

Zoey stopped herself from blushing as she turned back to the stars. Her smile, growing wider.

"Now. I wonder what kind of star I would be?" He repeated Zoey's questions to her, curious to see what her answer could be.

Almost in an instant, Zoey answered, "Oh! that is easy. You would be WR 102." Her voice was growing chipper.

Midas raised an eyebrow. "Huh, never of heard of it. Why that one?"

"Because it's hot, like you." was what Zoey was about to answer to him. She metaphorically covered her mouth with her hand. Almost in surprise with her internal response. "Zoey, no, don't say that!" She thought to herself. Her eyes darted to Midas. He was looking at her, waiting for an answer. Zoey had to act fast as she spoke again. Her voice sounded uncertain. "Because it's a-it's a Wolf-Rayet star. There-um pretty rare, the rarest type of star out there. And you're pretty unique. I mean, how many people have golden hands? haha." Midas turned back to the sky, seemingly content with her answer. Zoey took a deep breath before scolding herself with her unintentional flirting.

"During your studies. Did you ever look up Zodiac signs?" Midas asked Zoey. The voice in his head still coaxing him to continue to talk to her.

"Yeah, but I don't pay much mind to it. I'm a Taurus, by the way. Do you know your sign?"

"I'm a Pisces. But to tell you the truth, I don't believe in that kind of stuff."

"And why's that?" 

Midas stretched his arms before he responded to Zoey. "Because their traits don't seem to fit me at all." He laid back down on the blanket. "They say Pisces are overly emotional, impressionable, overly trusting and cowardly. That sounds nothing like me."

"Well," Zoey smiled, looking at him.

"Well, what? What's that supposed to mean?" Midas questioned casually.

"I mean, you're a tiny bit emotional sometimes."

"No, I'm not. When have I ever been over-emotional?"

"Last week when you broke one of your mugs."

"Hey, that was my favourite mug."

"Still, I've never seen you that upset before. It must have been important to you."

"Not really, I just liked the design of it," While Zoey looked at the stars, Midas gazed at her while he spoke.

"So that's it, the only trait I have from the Pisces is that I'm emotional?"

"You're also overly trusting."

"How so?"

"You've only known me for five months, and you chose to make me your secret helper for your plan of revenge."

Midas almost stuttered out his words when he talked to Zoey. "Well-I didn't want my friends getting involved, this is Shadow we're talking about, plus I wanted to repay you for nursing me back to health from that shark attack."

"By helping you attack Shadow?"

"May I remind you it was your idea to help me in the first place."

"It didn't feel right letting you do this on your own. But my point still stands you're a trusting and emotional person, whether you want to admit it or not."

"I'm not," Midas objected, looking back into the night sky. "Fine, I may be a little overly trusting, but just because a few of their traits relate to me doesn't mean I find it relatable."

Zoey agreed by nodding her head in agreement. "I understand where you're coming from, Midas. That's my problem with Zodiac traits. They're broad enough so everyone can relate to their signs. But at the same time, it's specific enough that you wouldn't question it."

Midas turned to Zoey, looking into her olive coloured eyes. "That makes sense. What are Taurus's traits, by the way?"

"Well. Taurus are known to be patient, possessive and uncompromising." Zoey sighed listlessly. She gave herself a stretch before talking again. "Zodiac's suck."

"Then let's make our own," Midas announced. "Let's make up our own star signs. One's that actually describe us."

That sentence seemed to bring some energy back into Zoey. It sounded fun. She sat up in a sprint. "That's a great idea!" Her eyes darted back to the sky, eagerly finding a picture within the stars. "I think I found one." She smiled, pointing to a starry area in the sky. "It looks like a tiger."

Midas looked in Zoey's direction, mentally connecting the dots to create the image of an enraged tiger. "That's incredible. What personality do people have born under the tiger sign?" He questioned, never taking his eyes off the new constellation. 

Zoey put a finger to her lips before declaring. "Their energetic, extroverted, loves the outdoors and, they have a strong morality."

It took Midas a second to think it over before he declared. "That kind of sounds like Skye." Zoey gave a little giggle in reply. 

"Guess Skye's a tiger then." She smiled. "Okay, now Midas, can you find any other signs?"

The purple man began to gaze around the rest of the sky in hopes of finding something. He points to the south, speaking again. "I see a rose? or a type of flower." Zoey looked in Midas' direction. Sure enough, she can make out the image of a small rose. Midas spoke again. "People born under the rose are, hmm. They are intelligent, a little bit shy, sympathetic and imaginative. They always seem to come up with new ideas at a moments notice."

"Hey, that sounds just like you." 

Midas could only smile from her words while also preventing himself from blushing again. "I wouldn't call myself shy. Far from that", Midas defended. "Though I must admit, I'd rather have a rose then a fish for a star sign." He turned back to stare at the stars in hopes of finding another constellation. He didn't know why he found this entertaining. "I think I found another one." He stated.

"Where, where?!" Zoey bubbled as she looked in Midas direction again.

"It's a mermaid. Right in the far east."

Zoey's eyes widen with glee, connecting the stars before her. "She's beautiful for a constellation," Zoey whispered. Quickly her mind began to ponder on what the mermaid sign means. "Oh, I got it." She beamed. "People born under the mermaid are bubbly, they love making other people happy, empathetic, and they love anything sweet."

The sound of Midas' chuckle took Zoey back a bit. She's never heard Midas laugh before. She turns to look at him, their eyes meet. "That sounds exactly like you, Zoey." He smiled. At that moment, Zoey lost control. Her face turned as red as a tomato. "Your the nicest person I've ever met." Midas beamed, unaware of Zoey's flustered face. Midas stopped laughing and started to talk again. "To tell you the truth, I enjoyed this. After what's happened recently, I needed that break. I'm already feeling better. Thanks, Zoey, for being here with me and helping me after the flood. I don't know what I would've done without you."

Zoey was able to stop blushing and listen to Midas. She grinned while her heart ached. She wanted to confess to Midas about her feelings, but she didn't want to ruin this. "I'm glad I was able to spend some time with you too." That was all that Zoey could reply to him. The two friends helped each other up, Midas picking up his purple Drum gun as well. Zoey thought now would a good time to get some sleep. The two said their goodbyes before parting ways. Little did they know, the night had only just begun for them.


	3. The Battle

Breathing in the cold night air as she hastily climbed up the steep hill before her. Jules took heavy steps as she started to prepare herself for her reunion with Midas. Some thoughts began to dance in her head. Would Midas welcome her back with open arms like she's always dreamed? For Jules, that was the best-case scenario for her, though the other thoughts she had seemed to make her believe that she was looking at the situation with rose-tinted glasses. What if there was a reason that Midas didn't try to reach out to her? She shook her head at the thought. The only reason why Midas didn't look for her was that she was still the leader of Shadow. Getting into contact with her would only put his life in danger. This time it was different. Now Ghost and Shadow were no longer enemies. Both of their control over Apollo became diminished. And since Jules pushed Shadow to a more passive agency, she believed now would be the best time to reunite with him.

At last, she reached the top of the hill. Taking in another deep breath, she admired the scenery in front of her. The nearby homes of Salty Springs appeared to be in a slumber. The only lights on were the vast streetlights that decorated the roads below. Yet her attention focused on something else. The tall, dark building right in front of her. The Ruins. It surprised Jules to see it again. Her former home base looked different since she last left it. The walls were crumbling the trees were dead and decaying around it. More importantly, the small island appeared to have a vast array of candles decorating it, each in various shapes and sizes. 

"Midas, what are you doing in there?" Jules questioned in a whisper while she observed the rest of The Ruins. Her heart stopped when she noticed some Ghost henchmen walking around the entrance with weapons in hand. She also noticed what appeared to be purple humanoid creatures that seemed to levitate and fly through the walls. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? Already Jules' brain began to search for a logical answer as to what was going on.

"Oh, Midas, please don't do what I think you're going to do. The war is over. We don't have to fight anymore." Jules muttered to herself, continuing to look around the landscape in front of her.

Jules' blood began to run cold. Her eyes turned to pinpricks when she spotted two familiar figures below her. One of them seemed to trigger Jules' fight or flight instinct within her. Even at a distance, she could still identify him, Chaos Agent. The man who ruined her life. Who kept her as a prisoner for the past three years was alive and back in her life. Jules always had hoped that he'd somehow died during the flood, but she wrong.

Her body began to shake as she saw him head to The Ruins. Memories started to play in her head of the night Soul became Ghost and Shadow. She remembered the blood, the screaming and the gunshots. However, the memory that still haunts her to this day was when she walked into the aftermath of Chaos Agent and Midas' fight. She remembered seeing her brother sprawled out on the floor, his face covered in blood, and his hand covered his right eye. His screams still haunt her nightmares. She remembered Chaos Agent looking over him, his right hand covered in blood.

Jules snapped herself out of the memory and continued to look at Chaos Agent. She knew that he was here because of Midas. She knew that Chaos Agent was going to kill him. It wouldn't be the first time he tried to kill Midas. Jules knew she had to stop them. She can't just lose her brother after spending so many months searching for him. All their lives, Midas had been the one to protect Jules. Now it was Jules turn to protect him. She swallowed her fear, adjusting her gloves. After that, she began to make her way down the steep hill, making sure he doesn't spot her. 

The sound of gunshots echoed through The Ruins. In an instant, Midas's eyes darted in the direction of the sound. It came from outside the front entrance. Without hesitation, he dashed to the door. The gun in his hand prepared to defend himself from whoever was out there. By the time he made it out, his ears caught another gunshot right in front of him. His eyes made contact with a Shadow creature in front of him. A bullet straight through his head, within seconds, the shadow creature faded from this world in a cloud of purple smoke. When the smoke vanished, Midas' eyes met a familiar figure. With a gun, his hand, now pointing to the sky, Chaos Agent gazed upon his mortal enemy. His eyes glowed that familiar white hue. Next to him was Rue. She smiled with a devilish smirk as she twirled her small red knives in her hands. Midas' blood ran cold.

"Hello, Midas. Miss me?" Chaos' voice was cold and unforgiving. A slight twinge of anger was apparent in his tone. He moved his head up and down slightly, staring at his mortal enemy. "You look different. To be honest, purple doesn't suit you." 

One by one, each of the Ghost henchmen stood by Midas. Their weapons aimed solely at Chaos Agent. From the second floor, Zoey looked on. 

Midas kept a blank face, his gun aimed at Chaos Agent. He reassured himself that he was going to be okay. After all, this is what he wanted; To take revenge on Shadow. More specifically, Chaos Agent. He could do it. The shadow creatures roamed around him. Now or never, he was ready.

"Shame," Midas began. "I thought you died. You always have to ruin my day, don't you? Listen. Whatever you had planned, it's over. I'm not going to become your slave again."

In response, Chaos Agent chuckled. The gun still aimed in the sky. "Oh no, this is different. No, I've had my fun and games. I don't want you as a slave." Chaos pointed his gun straight at Midas. The Ghost henchmen now on full alert. "I want you dead."

In an instant, Chaos fired the gun. Without hesitation, a shadow creature lept in front of Midas, taking the bullet and fading from existence. In retaliation, the Ghost henchmen fired their explosives and bows at the two while Midas darted back into The Ruins. The loud explosions caused the building to shake. Midas kept running, summoning more shadow creatures to attack the Shadow agents outside. Right now, he had something important to do. Keep Zoey safe.

The sounds of explosions and the cries of the shadow creatures, Put Jules into a panic. She laid by the cold wall, keeping her head down while avoiding the Ghost henchmen. With the Shadow logo on her t-shirt, the henchmen would believe that she was with Rue and Chaos Agent. That was the last thing Jules needed right now. She continued to creep by the wall, looking for the old vent to sneak into The Ruins. She kept her head down as she focused on her plan. Find Midas and get out of here.

Another explosion caused Jules to fall to the ground. The screams of shadow creatures echoed above her. She could hear people falling to the ground. She felt her eyes getting wet. Jules quickly calmed herself down before moving again.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be here." Jules froze on the spot when she heard a feminine, high pitched voice from behind her. Turning her head, she saw the sadistic Shadow agent, Rue, illuminated by the explosion behind her. Jules raised to her feet, never taking her eyes off her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jules shuddered, trying to sound intimidating.

Rue giggled, still twirling the knives in her hands. Rue simpered. "What am I doing here? Why I'm helping Chaos with his dirty work. After all, I will never go against the true Shadow leader." She glared at Jules. Her smile replaced with a frown, disgust growing on her face. "I'll never understand how you became the 'leader' after he got lost at sea.  
I've tried to make him happy, but because of you and your spineless brother, he's been nothing but miserable." she stopping twirling her knives. "No wonder he wants you two dead."

Jules's eyes seemed to widen from Rue's words. Her body seemed to tremble in response to her words.

A sinister grin appeared on Rue's face again. She snickered. "I'm sorry, you seem nice, but I will always be loyal to the true leader. I want him to be happy, and what better way to do it than to help him with his dirty work." It took Jules a second to register that Rue was running straight towards her, knives out and a regretful look upon her face.

"Midas?" The sound of Zoey calling out his name made Midas increase his sprint as he darted up the stairs towards the second floor. He felt the building shake more, yet he feared more for Zoey's well being more than his own. When he reached the top floor, his eyes darted around for her. Sure enough, the two locked eyes with one another.

Without thinking, Zoey darted towards Midas. She yelled. "Midas. Are you okay? I heard some gunshots, and I thought-" Midas cut Zoey off, lifting his hand to her.

"I'm okay, Zoey. It will be a cold day in hell before that bastard could take me out." Rage slightly rose in his voice when he gazed out the broken window. Zoey joined him, looking out into the carnage.

Outside in front of them. Chaos Agent was fighting off two Ghost henchmen. Despite their advantage, it appeared that Chaos had the upper hand. Around him lay fallen Ghost henchmen. All injured in various places. A shadow creature pops up behind him, ready to attack. Only for Chaos Agent to turn around and head shot the monster in the face before returning to fight the henchmen. 

"So that's Chaos Agent," Zoey whispered, gazing out into the carnage. She remembered all the horrid stories Midas had told her about him. Some of those stories still gave her shivers. Zoey turned to Midas. Empathetic over his history with him. She spoke in a reassuring voice. "You'll be okay, Midas. We won't let that monster win. I'll keep you safe as long as I can. After all, that's what I'm best at."

Midas took a deep breath, turning towards Zoey. He shivered. "I appreciate that. Zoey, but please promise me you won't go near him. It's my battle, and mine alone."

Zoey gasped at his request. "What? no, I won't do that." She objected. "I need to keep you safe."

"And I want to keep you safe." countered Midas, his voice slightly raised. He took another breath before speaking. "Look. I know you're not weak. You're far from that. What I'm saying is that I know what he's capable of doing. The last thing I would want is for you to get hurt because of me. I've already lost so much, so please don't let me lose you too."

Zoey's mouth opened slightly, her eyes dilating at his words. Midas puts one hand on her shoulder before speaking again, now in a calmer tone. "You've been keeping me safe all this time. So please, just this once. Let me keep you safe now." 

Zoey felt her heart beat faster as she nodded to Midas' order. She felt her face growing hotter. "Keep your distance and look out for Rue. I haven't seen her since the explosions went off. No doubt she's just as dangerous as him." Midas requested. Zoey nodded again as she began to make her way down the stairs. Midas looked back to the outside. One of the Ghost henchmen had fainted from exhaustion while the other continued to fight Chaos Agent. All the while, Chaos Agent was taking out vast amounts of shadow creatures with his gun. Midas knew he had act fast. Holding his gun for dear life, he darted back down the stairs, heading towards the man in the gas mask.

Zoey inhaled the sharp cold air as she made her way towards the boating dock. They only had one boat to use to get off The Ruins. In the worst-case scenario, they would have to leave, and by the looks of things, It might seem like they were in the worst-case scenario. Zoey checked over the boat to make sure everything was intact. The last thing she wants to do is swim in the ice-cold water should things get bleak.

The distant sound of the fighting behind her made Zoey shiver. She had no idea what she had gotten herself involved in with Midas. She knew that he wanted to exact revenge. They didn't expect it to pan out like this. After checking over the boat, Zoey looked out to the night sky. How could this be? Just an hour ago, they were talking about stars signs. How could the night change so drastically?

It wasn't long before Zoey started to notice that something was off, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Whatever it was, it felt wrong. Zoey's heart stopped for a second when she grasped what was so off. It was silent. She couldn't hear anything, no explosions, no gunshots, no shadow creature moans. Nothing. The only thing she could pick up where the sounds of soft crickets in the tall grass. 

Zoey's blood ran cold, her instincts telling her to find Midas. The last thing Zoey would want is for Shadow to win. She was about to turn around and head back to The Ruins. But the sound of a gun clicking behind her head made her freeze in fear. In retaliation, she lifted her hands to surrender.

"I'll cut to the chase." A feminine voice spoke out. Her tone was stern. "Who the fuck are you? and what the hell are you doing here?"

Zoey calmed herself down, taking in another deep breath. She answered. "I'm Zoey. I'm here because I wanted to help my friend. That's all." Zoey closed her eyes to prevent any tears from building in her eyes. "I'm not a spy. I have no relations to Shadow or Ghost. Killing me would be pointless."

She opened her eyes, waiting for a response. The feminine voice replied. "Hmm, likely story. Listen, you are going to help me, whether you like it or not. You are going to tell me where my brother is or-"

Brother? Zoey's eyes grew when she heard that word. Zoey recalled all the stories Midas would share about his childhood. One person always seemed to pop up in every tale. "Wait. Jules?" Zoey questioned, slowly turning around. There, standing right in front of her with a silver gun in their hands, was Jules. Her body covered with various injuries, along with a black eye on the left side of her face. She looked as if she had been crying.

Jules looked surprised at Zoey's words, almost dropping the gun in shock. Jules' hands were shaking now. She spoke again, no longer having the stern tone. "How do you know my name?"

All Zoey could do was smile. She beamed. "Jules, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend of Midas. He's told me all about you."

"Prove it. Tell me something only Midas would know."

In a hurry, Zoey began to look at everything that Midas has ever told her, looking for something that can prove her statement. Soon, she thought of something. With a calm tone, Zoey spoke. "1, 20, 8, 5, 14, 1. The pass-code to your family's safe. It's the most important thing that Midas owns." She looked straight at Jules. All she could do was lower her gun and drop it to the ground.

"Fine," Jules sighed. "I believe you." Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Can you tell me where he is? Please tell me that much at least."

"Last I saw. Midas was on the second floor. I can take you to him if you like." Zoey answered. Jules looked at Zoey, a smile growing on her face. The moment ended when both girls turned their heads to the sound of a scream. Not too far away from them. "That was Midas!" Zoey shrieked as she begins to run to the source of the noise. Jules followed Zoey. She was just as scared her.

Midas gasped as he was pinned to the ground by Chaos Agent. His drum gun broken, his army of shadow creatures defeated. All Midas could do was fight back with his fists. The fight had been going on for a while now. Bruises and cuts covered his body. His nose, bleeding from the recent punch in the face he received from him. It was hard to tell what kind of injuries Chaos Agent obtained since black sludge covered his entire body from head to toe. 

With a free hand, Chaos Agent pocked at Midas' scar on his right eye. His voice, calm with a furious undertone. "It must be fun being blind. Not being able to see, giving your opponents the advantage to attack you." 

Midas struggled to break free, but Chaos kept him pinned down while he continued to speak. "I'm almost impressed with how much damage I did to your eye. I wasn't even planning on blinding you. How about I give you another one. On the house." Chaos Agent raised his free hand at Midas' left eye, ready to go down and leave another scar on his face. This time, to make Midas fully blind. 

As his bloodied finger raised, Midas was able to free himself from Chaos's grasp. With his free hand. He punched him straight in the face, damaging his gas mask in the process. Midas got the upper hand and began to tackle Chaos to the ground.

"What's the matter?!" Midas gloated, pinning him to the ground with ease. "Getting tired, are we?" The monster head-butted Midas and grabbed him by the neck in an attempt to strangle him.

Raindrops began to fall from the heavens above. The two men paid no attention as they continued to brawl in front of The Ruins. Both being equally skilled in combat fighting. One moment, Midas had the upper advantage, the next, it was Chaos Agent. It seemed to be a fair fight for the two. Though when you look closer, it seems that Chaos Agent appeared to be winning. Every injury obtained by Midas seemed to make him slower, less agile on his feet. Yet Midas still kept going. He wasn't going to lose to Chaos Agent, not when his life was on the line. 

Another punch in the face by Chaos caused Midas to stumble back a bit, roughly tripping on his own two feet. It made Chaos Agent chuckle from the sight. "God, you are weak." Chaos snickered, rage rising in his voice. "It's almost pathetic!" He darted towards Midas, ready to give another punch. "I'll never understand how my people considered you a better leader than me!" He punched his face again. Midas stumbled, almost falling to the floor in reaction to the blow.

Despite his injuries, Midas continued to fight Chaos Agent. He readied himself up, lifting his fists, ready to hit back. Midas growled. "Maybe it's because I didn't use them as human fucking experiments against their will!" His lungs were burning as he readied up his fists, all set to strike back.

Chaos Agent was able to grab one of Midas' fists before he punched him. Holding it tightly, Chaos used his foot to kick Midas in the knee, sending him tumbling to the ground. "You're so fucking pathetic!" Chaos raged, looking over Midas. "You know what you are. You're weak. You're a spineless excuse for a man. Do you want to know why you always lose? I'll tell you. It's because you never make the right move. You always go for the easy way out because you believe that everyone matters, that's a fucking lie, and you know it."

Midas groaned in pain, lifting himself with his elbows. He looked directly at Chaos before speaking again, "Having empathy isn't a weakness, torturing people to insanity, mutilating their bodies for science. That isn't power that isn't strength. That's evil. Pure fucking evil. I don't care if it helps make scientific breakthroughs that improve the world. It's still wrong. There are better ways to do it." Before Chaos Agent could attack again, Midas kicked him away and got back to his feet, ready to fight the monster again.

The sudden appearance of rain made Elmira jump a bit as she followed Castor through the valley of trees. She felt the rain jump off her hat. Quietly, cussing to herself for not bringing an umbrella. She glanced up to Castor, his face filled with determination. With a lantern in hand to guide him through the purple mist, he made his way towards The Ruins. In his other hand, clutched tightly was an old wand, passed through generations of the most gifted wizards known to man. Rumors said that the magic wand could undo any spell that was ever cast, even if their owner wasn't the one to cast the spell. 

Elmira started to walk faster until she was walking side by side with him. Since the journey began, he's been quite. Hardly ever making a peep. She could tell he was worried. Who wouldn't be? Midas held possession of one of the darkest spell books to date. The vast possibilities of what he would be doing with the spells gave Elmira the shivers. Elmira thought of an idea to lighten up the mood. She questioned Castor. "So what is the plan?"

Castor didn't look back to Elmira. His eyes still focused on the path in front of him. He cleared his voice to answer her. His tone was serious, "We undo the spell, and we get the book back." 

The younger wizard sighed. She hated when Castor gets like this. Usually, he would be chatting away to his heart's content, never stopping for a second. When Castor gets too focused on a specific thing, he would stop talking, only responding with either yes or no questions. It would have to take some coaxing for him to speak again.

Elmira took in a deep breath and lifted her head. She prodded Castor for some more information on his plan. "How will we get the book back? Knowing Midas, he'd probably keep it someplace safe." 

"Simple, I'll just undo the spell and retrieve the book myself."

Elmira's eyes widen, confusion and worry rising inside her. "Haven't you thought this through?" She fretted. "Midas is probably going to stop you from getting it back."

What came next surprised Elmira. Castor began to chuckle, a wicked smile appearing on his face. "I don't think we need to worry about Midas." He laughed. "I've seen the effects of the spell reverting. Trust me, Elmira. Midas would be the last of our worries." The Ruins were now visible to the two wizards. They were just a walking distance away from it now. "Let's just say the spells reverting can be quite painful."

Jules and Zoey rushed to the front of the Ruins. There a terrifying sight greeted them. Midas laid sprawled out on the ground, gasping for air and looking exhausted beyond reason, covered in various cuts and bruises. Midas had no energy left within him. Standing above him with a gun pointed straight at his face. Chaos Agent looked straight at him. Jules and Zoey were both frozen in fear. The memories of the Soul civil war began playing in Jules' head again.

"You won't kill me," Midas muttered wearily. His voice slightly horsed. "I know you won't." Chaos Agent didn't move, still aiming the gun between Midas' eyes. "I know because deep down, there's a little voice inside yourself telling you not to do it. To not pull the trigger, I know because I used to have that voice for you not too long ago." Tears perked in Midas' eyes. "What happened to us?" He lamented. "We used to be so close. I loved you."

Chaos Agent's shoulders began to shake from his words. His voice, becoming heavy with rage. He screamed at the top of his lungs. "FUCK YOU, MIDAS!" The rain, increasing in volume through the sky. "You've ruined everything I've worked for!" He cocked the gun. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

At that moment, something inside Jules snapped. She couldn't let this happen. She can't lose her brother after spending months looking for him. She didn't want him to die at the hands of the man who took everything from her. In a blind rage, she darted towards Chaos Agent, emitting a blood-curdling scream, jumping on top of him, causing Chaos Agent to drop his gun in surprise. Without hesitating, Jules began to punch him. Over and over again. Making sure she had the upper hand. Chaos Agent forced himself off Jules, giving himself some space. He turned to Jules as she was ready to attack again.

"Finally." Chaos Agent glared at the young women. "I finally have an excuse to kill you." The two dashed to each other, ready to bring the final blow.

The sudden fighting brought Zoey out of her trance, shaking her head when she saw the two Shadow agents fighting each other near the water's edge. Her mind went back to Midas. Looking towards him, she saw him getting up again, by the looks of things. He seemed to be unaware of the ongoing fight in front of him. Zoey noticed his body wobbling as he tried to stand straight. His face was turning pale. "He's going to faint." a worried cry within Zoey was warning her to help him. 

Just as she went to walk towards Midas, her instincts froze. Zoey felt off. To her, it felt like someone was watching her in the distance, listening to her inner voice. Zoey's head darted around the area in hopes of seeing anyone. Her heart and head stopped when she noticed two familiar faces not too far from her. Elmira and Castor.

Castor held the wand up to his stone-cold face, a small purple flame emitted from the tip. Zoey read the spell book. She knew what he was going to do. She darted to Midas, then to the open-top floor. The golden chair still levitating in the circle of candles. "No wait-" Zoey called out to Castor, but it was already too late. Castor blew the purple light out from his wand, leaving behind a pink smoke trail in its wake. Zoey turned back to the top floor. The golden chair no longer levitated, hitting the floor with a large bang. The candles all went out, and the wax began to melt into the ground at a rapid pace. In a panic, she turned back to Midas. Fear mounting inside her as she dashed towards her friend from afar.

Midas didn't know what happened. One minute, Chaos Agent had a gun to his face. Next, he was alone. His ears were ringing, his vision blurred. "I need to get out of here." He thought to himself, slowly getting up to his feet. He felt his legs wobble below him, trying to keep balance. Looking around, he could make out a pink blob not too far from him. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better view of it. "Hello?-" Midas called out in a whisper. 

Suddenly he felt his body stop. I took Midas a second to understand what was happening. In a second, a sharp shooting pain began to ravage through his body. Midas gasped in shock, his eyes becoming wide as the burning sensation appeared to be getting stronger by the second. He screamed in a blood-curdling cry, collapsing to the floor in pure agony. The pain was nothing he'd ever experienced before. It felt like all of his bones had broken at once. His blood felt like it was on fire. The ache was so unbearable that he couldn't even speak. All he could do was scream and wail to the top of his lungs. He clutched his body, trying to alleviate the pain, but nothing worked. He opened his eyes and noticed the pink blob was running towards him. Soon they were close enough for Midas to identify them. Kneeling to his side was Zoey.

"Midas!" Zoey cried, holding Midas close to her. "Midas, what's wrong? speak to me!" The only thing Midas answered with was nothing but screams and cries of agony. Zoey panicked, trying to find a way to help him. "You're going to be okay, Midas," Zoey reassured him, holding him close and stroking his hair. "It's going to be okay. I'm here" After she said that, Zoey noticed some physical changes happening to Midas. His hair turned back from white to black. His purple hands returned to their former golden colour. Finally, his tattoos reverted to their previous black colour. Zoey kept Midas close, reassuring him while Elmira and Castor walked past them. Walking into the building to find the spell book.

To Chaos Agent's surprise, Jules had the upper hand in this fight. She seemed to avoid every attack that Chaos Agent threw at her. Jules was able to break one of Chaos Agent's arms in the process, making him an easier target for her. Chaos Agent didn't know why he was struggling with his battle with Jules. Chaos wanted her and Midas dead more than anyone else in the world. He blamed his injuries for that as he tried to go and attack Jules again. Jules dodged the punch to the face. In retaliation, she kicked Chaos Agent straight in the gas mask, knocking him back a few centimetres near the water. 

Jules composed herself. Picking up his small, black gun, she placed it in her pocket before walking towards him. She picked him up and began to speak to him. "To think I was afraid of you. Now I see you're just a spineless coward. All talk, no muscles." A smirk, growing on her face. "You couldn't keep your role as the leader. How embarrassing."

Chaos Agent struggled to move, trying to free himself from Jules' grasp. Jules held her grip tighter. Her voice now raised. "Look at me, you fucking freak." Jules was walking closer to the water. "You're a piece of shit. You've done so many horrible things, but you made one fatal mistake. You messed with my family." Jules' tone became cold. "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm the leader of Shadow now. I will always have a higher power than you. Chaos Agent, you're fired." With every strength in her body. Jules chucked Chaos Agent into the frozen water in front of her, getting his gun out. She began to shoot around Chaos Agent as a warning. Chaos Agent seemed to get the message as he swam back to the land of the other side of the ruins, running off into the darkness.

Silence, the only thing Jules could hear was silence. It made her feel calm. Other than the sound of flames and the groans of henchmen. I was quite. The rain had stopped, and the night sky returned back to its former starry beauty. The thought of her brother came back to her mind. She quickly turned around to find him. Only to be met with Zoey behind her. In her arms, she carried Midas. His eyes closed, and his body hanged limply. His golden hands sparkled in the night.

"Midas!" Jules screamed. The feeling of peace replaced with fear as she raced towards her brother. 

"Don't worry, he's alive," Zoey assured Jules. Her voice was almost in a whisper. "The pain was just too much for him."

Pain? Jules looked over Midas, seeing him covered in injuries and blood. She saw his mouth slightly move, his chest rising and lowering with every breath he took. 

Zoey looked around herself. The sound of Elmira and Castor heading back to them made Zoey whimper in fear. "We need to get out of here," Zoey ordered. "Both of you need medical attention." Jules agreed with her as the two dashed back towards the boat by the dock.


	4. The End

The sounds of birds chirping seemed to wake Midas from his slumber. His head was fuzzy, and his body felt numb. He looked around himself to see where he was. He was in a dimly lit room with orange covered walls. To his left was a window. The sun was rising, causing light to shine through the room. Midas soon saw that he was in an unfamiliar bed, with a yellow duvet on top of him. He also noticed that various bandages and bruises covered his body, from what he could tell. 

What happened last night? Midas' brain went fuzzy as he tried to piece together the recent memories he had of yesterday. The last thing he remembered was Chaos Agent pointing a gun at him. Midas almost sat up straight when the image flashed in his head. However, a sudden sharp pulse shot through his body, causing him to lie back into the pillows, hissing in pain as he did. It was then that Midas noticed his hands were golden again. No longer was he a shadow conductor. He gently moved his hands towards his face, careful not to move them too quickly. 

Another question popped into his mind. Where was Zoey? Midas' heart began to race with fear. His working eye darted around the room. The growing fear of Chaos Agent causing harm to her was enough to make him feel sick to his stomach. As if by magic, the door in front of him opened. Entering the room was none other than Zoey.

The moment their eyes met, Zoey smiled, rushing towards him with quiet footsteps. "Your awake." She chirped, her voice almost a whisper. "How are you feeling?" Zoey questioned.

Midas continued to look a Zoey with a gentle smile appearing on his face. Happy to see her again. He answered with a raspy voice. "I feel sore. Everywhere." He rubbed his neck with one of his hands. "Do we have any water?" He asked.

Zoey nodded, pointing to the bedside desk. A fresh cup of water was right next to him. Without hesitation, he grabbed the cup and began to drink the liquid within. While he drank, Zoey moved to sit on the bed, close to Midas. Her smile never faded.

"Zoey?" Midas finished the drink and looked back towards her. A million questions were dancing through his head. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Zoey reached out and held onto one of his hands. Her voice, becoming sweet. "You won, Midas." She answered. "Chaos Agent lost. You got your revenge." She stroked his fingers with her thumb. "Don't worry, I'm fine. He never got near me. You should be more concerned with yourself." She gestured to his body. "You look like you just came out of a war zone." 

"well, it feels like I came out of a war zone," Midas replied, his head hanging low. 

Zoey let go of Midas' hand, now raising his head to look at her. She spoke again in a reassuring tone. "We've had you checked over with a doctor. You're going to be okay. You're going to need to take bed rest for a few days, that's all." Zoey's heart fluttered when she gazed upon Midas' eyes. "Whatever you need, I'll get. You should be used to this by now." A small laugh came out of her mouth as she spoke those words. Midas simple blushed, remembering when Zoey took care of him after his shark attack. 

"Thank you, Zoey. Thank you for taking care of me. I wish I can return the favour." 

"You being with me is all the favour I need." Zoey cooed, seemingly unaware with herself of what she had just said to him. Her face turned red when she understood what came out of her mouth. Quickly she rushed to think of an excuse. "Because." She blurted out. "Your-umm-your a-ah-pretty good friend. Yeah, your nice to be around." Again, Zoey mentally slapped herself. She looked at Midas to hear what he had to say.

"The be honest," Midas croaked, his voice going quite. "Your pretty nice to be around too." Midas mentally kicked himself. He's still acting like an awkward mess. He was wrong. It wasn't the shadow spell that made him act like an idiot. Then what could it be? He felt like he knew why, but his brain wouldn't let him accept the answer. 

Suddenly Zoey's eyes widen. She jumped off the bed, standing herself up straight. "Oh, goodness, I almost forgot." Zoey squeaked. "I'd promise to get them when you woke up." Midas was about to speak, but Zoey interrupted him. an excited tone grew in her voice. "Stay right there. I'll be back in a minute." And with that, Zoey left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I mean, it's not like I can go anywhere," Midas called out, thinking that Zoey could hear him. He snuggled back into bed, making sure that no sudden movements sent a feeling of pain through his body. The only thing he could hear was his heartbeat. His thoughts went back to Zoey, thinking about her and all the memories they had together. The memories of them stargazing together and her smile made Midas' heart beat faster. It almost took him back for a bit. That's odd. Why was Zoey making his pulse rush? Why won't he give himself the answer? They couldn't deny it anymore. He felt happier with Zoey, even if he didn't know why.

The knock of the door brought Midas out of his thoughts. He turned to see Zoey slightly opening the door. Her smile still presents on her face. "Midas." She sang, still holding onto the door handle, bouncing in place. "You've got a visitor." 

Midas raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?" He asked, his mind immediately assuming it was one of his close friends.

When Zoey opened up the door, Midas's smile faded, his mouth slightly opened. His eyes were getting misty. No, it couldn't be. His mind had to be playing tricks on him. It can't be her, not after all this time. Standing by the door, covered in plasters, was none other than Jules. Just like Midas, her eyes were beginning to water. Midas felt a tear go down his face. "Jules?" He whispered, his voice cracking at his words.

"Hey, Midas," Jules smiled. Tears were beginning to creep out of her eyes. She sniffed, trying to keep a happy face on. "It's been a while, missed me?"


End file.
